User talk:BatPeddieSeddieSibuna
Welcome Hey Sibunasenkhara, welcome to House of Anubis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Senkhara page. Before you start editing House of Anubis Wiki, be sure to read the policies and the community portal. Hope you enjoy this wiki! Please leave a message on any admins talk page if you need help with anything! Have a great day, The Admins: Rachim, SunriseDaisy, InsaneBluberry, Punxarox, and Clacier Ban from chat: You were banned for 3 days cause you were being rude to users and spamming links. You had several warnings to stop but we let you off. It was too much. Next time we wont be so nice. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 21:59, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: 3 Days I was in class.... Give me time.Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 17:00, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Ban from chat #2 You are banned from chat for roleplaying and denying that you were roleplaying. Your Ban is for 1 week. Due to the fact you were banned from chat once. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 22:43, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Re: Ban I have a picture of you and her Roleplaying. THAT is a form of rolepay cause I used to RP on a site. I also have picture of you denying that you were roleplaying. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 00:38, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Have you read Chat Guidelines. I guess not. She got warned twice. The thing is you were denying you roleplayed which counts as warnings. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 02:33, February 24, 2012 (UTC) I told u vera wasn't the collector I explained to you and the other user NO rp the first time. No warning then cause she was new. THEN you continued on like so. That is an example of RP you did. I warned you earlier to stop. JUST CAUSE an admin was away does not mean you are exempt Plus that is not telling a story. If you are telling a story you don't do it in RP form. If you keep lying saying you didn't RP when you were your ban can be extended. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 14:48, February 24, 2012 (UTC) Look You Disobeyed a rule. Whether or not you know of it. I have been banned places before TRUST ME. Think about your actions and maybe read the Rules and Chat Guidelines. There is also a blog for on Roleplaying that Clacier made you should check out. Also there is a rule against plotting against the wiki and making multiple accounts that can ban you from the whole wiki. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 22:27, February 24, 2012 Hey out there in outer space(a.k.a internet) lot's happened since we talkedMe be Sibunasenkhara. 21:41, February 29, 2012 (UTC) Oh yeah. Sorry bout that. Very Busy. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 16:16, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ban #3 from chat Excessive Spam This is your third ban so you will be banned from the chat for 3 weeks. Plus 1 week ban from the wikia! Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 23:51, March 1, 2012 (UTC) Ban from Wikia #1 You are banned for 1 month due to abusing multiple accounts which is against wikia staff rules. Me be Rachim. Talk here PLEASEEEEEE Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 20:59, March 13, 2012 (UTC) 20:32, March 16, 2012 (UTC)~~ Hi! I totally agree with u Rachim has on fair rules! So come to my hose of anubis wikia it has chat and has no rules go to www.houseofanubisbybrycewikia.com and become a member and P.S i will make u a Admin so u can bann people just like Rachim! So come and join my website! ~Fabian42 Re:Ban No your banned forever due to the fact that your working with the Internet Pervert Fabian2 May the odds be ever in Rachim's. favor Talk page Bureacrat/Admin of House of Anubis Wikia 14:56, April 14, 2012 (UTC)